


How Not To Write an OC

by IFeedOffRuinedChildhoods



Series: How Not To Write Fanfiction [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Avoid Cliches, Gen, My First Fanfic, Sarcasm, Terrible Writing Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IFeedOffRuinedChildhoods/pseuds/IFeedOffRuinedChildhoods
Summary: The title sums it up pretty accurately. Do not take this seriously.
Series: How Not To Write Fanfiction [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195796
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	How Not To Write an OC

Hmm... I want to write a fanfiction for The Dragon Prince. How should I get started?

By adding my original character, of course!

Now, how strong should my character be?

Well, of course, our OC should be skilled at something.

But how strong should they be?

Hmm... how about stronger than a fully trained assassin even though they're 16 at the oldest?

Great idea!

Good. Now, let's come up with an appearance for your character.

For this, go wild, as long as they look attractive.

I recommend "you, but better-looking". 

Now, come up with a name.

Hmm... how about Marty Stu?

Perfect!

Now, when are we going to incorporate them into the story?

There are only two ways: mysteriously appear near Katolis Castle and get taken in, or join the main characters while they flee. Remember, your OC can only join during Season One's events.

Now, what are your OC's skills?

They need to be badass, and special enough that they'll start the OC subplot.

To expand on the special part, they need to be strong and famous enough that they're kind of local legends.

Now, what is the OC subplot?

The OC subplot should only highlight how awesome they are, not fill out and establish the OC's personality and background as a person, because powers are cooler when there are more, stronger powers, not when it's shown how hard they've worked to get those cool powers.

I recommend "mysterious forces are pursuing Marty Stu because he's awesome and powerful, and they want that awesome power".

Having trouble with how your OC should affect canon events? 

Don't worry.

The average fanfiction reader will never question how even with the altered events caused by our OC, canon is nearly identical. 

Just add a couple token changes- e.g. having your OC instead of Ez interrupt the "I am Prince Ezran" scene, or having your OC be semi-clairvoyant, because why not? 

In conclusion, remember these three important things:

1\. Your OC can and should overshadow canon characters if desired.

2\. There is no such thing as over-description.

3\. Aaravos is Callum's father, because why not?


End file.
